Mirror Mirror
by Eternal Anime Fan
Summary: He survived this last mission only because he knew she was waiting for him, but Mikan has had enough so she asks Persona to let her do his missions, but Natsume won't let her. This is a one-shot and a songfic. The song is Mirror Mirror by M2M. MxN REVIEW


_Hi! This is my first one-shot, songfic, complete fic, and anime fic! So basicly it's my first for a lot of things. Anyway this is a Gakuen Alice songfic about a fight that Natsume and Mikan had. And just btw Persona and the school never found out about Mikan's Stealing Alice, because she kept it hidden from them. The song is Mirror Mirror by M2M, but I changed the genders in the lyrics around so it would fit with this scene. Please enjoy and then review so I can find out how I did!_

_**Mirror Mirror**_

'_How had things managed to end up this way? How did everything turn out so wrong? How could I have hurt her like that?' _Natsume asked himself.

Things had been going great between him and Mikan in the last year, after he had confessed to her and they became a couple. Last night had started out just like every other night when he came back from a mission, but it had ended up so wrong.

_**-Flashback-**_

He already had come close to death several times tonight, but he had escaped everytime. He had to get back to the Academy _alive_, because he had promised her he would. He knew she was waiting for his return, so he pushed on, grabbing the envelope that ment mission complete when it was in Persona's hands.

He put up a wall of fire so that the few remaining enemy soldiers couldn't follow him, but there was a small problem. He didn't know that one of them had a gun. As Natsume jumped onto a tree branch he felt an agonizing pain in his shoulder.

Ignoring the pain that would usually cripple anyone, the 12 year old boy started jumping from tree to tree, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the enemy was panting heavily when the the Academy gates finally came in sight.

'_Alomost there!' _He thought to himself. The image of hazel orbs and a sunny smile giving him the strength to make the last coulple feet into the Academy grounds.

He hoped Mikan remembered to wait until Persona had collected the envelope and left before coming to get him. Then he collapsed onto the ground just inside the Academy grounds. His shoulder hurt like hell from the bullet, and he had overused his Alice during the mission, making him feel a familiar gut-renching pain. Now where was Persona?

"Natsume!" He heard a fimiliar voice cry out to him.

'_No, no, NO! She wasn't supposed to be here yet! She was supposed to wait until Persona had left!' _Natsume thought, trying to raise his head to look at her and tell her to go away.

"Natsume! Oh no, Natsume! Hold on, I'll heal you!" His brunette said, as she reached him and gently put his head in her lap.

"Polka you're not supposed to be here, Persona hasn't come yet," Natsume told her weakly.

"Shut up Pervert, and let me heal you! I don't care about Persona right now, you need my help," She told them using the Heal Alice (she copied it awhile ago).

Natsume didn't say anything more, letting his body relax into her caring arms, to tired to argue with her. Besides it felt so nice, her strawberry scent, and gentle fingers. It was his heaven smack-dab in the middle of hell.

"And what do we have here? Kero Neko, you didn't tell me your little girlfiriend was a multi-alice user. How naughty of you, I think I may have to punish you for keeping secrets from me." A voice said.

It was the one voice Natsume was desperatly hoping wouldn't show up right now. It was Persona. He had to get Mikan away from here right now before he discovered Mikan's second Alice. If Persona found out, she would be forced into the DA class and forced to take missions that could end her life.

No. He wouldn't let that happen to her. Mikan was too pure to let Persona taint her light in darkness like that. But before he could say anything to anyone, Mikan responded.

"Persona, I'll make you a deal you can't refuse. I have the Stealing Alice as well as the Nullification Alice. Let me take over Natsume's missions." He heard Mikan say. Her voice hard and certain.

"No! Mikan I won't let you do that!" Natsume tried to shout at her, but his voice came out in a pained wisper.

"Be quiet Natsume I can handle this!" Mikan snapped at him. "So what do you say Persona? Do we have a deal?"

Natsume was to stunned to refuse her further. Had Mikan, _his Mikan_, just seriously snap at him?

"I think you have your self a deal my little Shiro Neko (White Cat). I knew you were special, but the Stealing Alice? You have been a very naughty girl for not telling me of this information sooner. I expect you in the DA class tomorrow so I can test your skills." Persona said. Then he let out a laugh that chilled Natsume to his bones.

"Oh and Kero Neko, you are now no longer in the DA, but I will take that envelope you brought as your goodbye present." Persona taunted before grabbing the envelope and disapearing into the night.

The scenery around Natsume changed from the cold hard ground of the Academy grounds, to the soft touch of his Special Star bed. Then the enormity of what had just happened hit him. The enormity of what she had just _done_!

"There there Natsume. Now you don't have to worry about using your Alice and shortening your lifespan, or getting injured like this again.!" Mikan said to him happily as she got the bullet out and continued to heal his wound.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Natsume shouted at her, with new found strength. She seemed so surprised at his sudden outburst that she toppeld off of his bed.

" Geez Natsume, you don't have to react like that. I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm helping you." She said pouting.

Her statement crushed him. She was doing this for him, she was getting herself involved in all of this because she was trying to help him. She was getting into the darkness, because she was following him.

"Get out! Get out of my sight, you pathetic and clueless little girl! I don't want and I don't need your help! If I had known you were this stupid I would've never asked you to be my girlfriend! Leave me alone!" There he said it. He said the things she needed to hear, but also the things every fiber of his being was trying to take back.

"Natsume.... you don't really mean that do you?" She asked him, her voice strained and tears welling up in her eyes.

He wanted to apologize, tell her none of it was true and that she was everything to him, but his pride wouldn't let him. He just satayed silent feeling absolutly miserable as he saw the tears run down her cheeks.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I'm still standing by what I told Persona. Even if you hate me Natsume, I don't care as long as I can make you safe." She said, before she teleported out of his room.

And Natsume was left alone, in more pain then he felt before she had healed his wounds. What had he just done?

_**-Flashback Over-**_

That had happened 24 hours ago, and 24 hours ago he would've said that was the most pain he's ever felt, but that was before today.

When he went to his first class hoping to see Mikan, he found her there, early. When he sat down beside her she didn't even react to his prescence. She was just resting her chin on her arms and was looking straight ahead.

That was when Natsume had first realized what was wrong with her. There were shadows under her eyes like she hadn't slept all night and her eyes were all red and puffy like she had been crying when she sould've been sleeping.

He had done this to her, he had hurt her so much. But he realized throughout the day how much damage he had really caused.

When everyone one else came into the classroom and greeted her, she said hello back softly and without smiling. She didn't try to hug Hotaru all day and she never spoke unless spoken to. She never smiled the whole day.

Natsume hated himself right now, he wished he could change whathad happened.

Natsume felt hollow inside. He stood up off his bed and went to the bathroom, where he looked into the mirror. He remembered a song he heard once and it was strange how well it fit him right now.

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Why don't I like the guy I see

The one who's standing right in front of me

Why don't I think before I speak

I should have listened to that voice inside me

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

To say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away

When all I had to do was say I'm sorry

I let my pride get in the way

And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams

And all my dreams could come true

There would be two of us standing here in front of you

If you could show me that someone that I used to be

Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Natsume punched the mirror in front of him, making it shatter. He was numb to his bleeding hand has he made his way to the Sakura tree, _their Sakura tree._

It was there that he saw her sitting at its base, head in her hands and shaking silently. When he saw her there, like _that_, he couldn't help himself anymore as he silently went up to her shaking form and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word of it, I'm so sorry." He murmered gently, swallowing his broken pride.

She picked her head up, and he saw the fresh tears running down her face. She looked so lost.

"Natsume?" She asked quietly, uncertain.

"Shhh, please don't cry anymore Mikan. I was so scared for you and I was angry and upset at Persona and the Academy and then took it out on you. I'm so sorry, please smile again." He said, his voice strained and choked.

He took her head in his hands as he kissed her tears away. He gently kissed all traces of tears from her face before he went lower and kissed her lips.

His moved his lips gently against hers hoping she would forgive him and respond. But after a few moments he realized that she still hadn't moved. Hurt and pain from her rejection seared through him as he lifted his head away from her, took his arms off her and stood up.

He didn't look at her, letting his bangs cover his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I understand that what I did last night was unforgivable, and that I guess I was expecting to much. I'll leave you alone now." He told her softly. He was about to turn around and walk away, but before he could a huge weight crashed on him and he felt a pair of lips against his as he fell down.

Natsume groaned as her lips moved ferverishly against his, his instinct making him kiss her just as passionately. He felt hot as the kiss continued, and he became aware of their possition. He let out another groan, before they finally stopped and came up for air, panting.

"Baka you shocked me, I didn't have time to respond. Of coarse I forgive you, I love you way to much!" Mikan told him breathlessly.

Natsume smiled at her, not a smirk but a smile. He was so happy right now.

"Polka stop gawking at me, or have you not realized what position you've put us in?" He said still smiling.

Mikan looked down and blushed.

"PERVERT!"

"I love you to, Mikan."


End file.
